Valentine's with Holly
by raydoesminecraft
Summary: A few months pass before Mitch runs into someone he thought he'd never see again. In honor of Valentine's Day! (BajanCanadianxOC)


**You may remember something like this from one of my other stories during December... Does anyone recognize the title?**

**A one-shot I created for Valentine's Day featuring Mitch and a returning OC... Hope you like it!**

**Reminder: _Legend Part 1_ is coming to a close within the next few chapters, and _Dreams_ will begin. I'm looking for OC's to help me out, so feel free to either wait for Chapter 1, or PM me a character so I can add in she/he sooner than later.**

**Enjoy the story! It shows signs of breaking the fourth wall, but I'm sure you've seen enough of that from reading my other works if you have. If not... read my other stories!**

Once again at the airport. I hated airports lately, trying my best not to get caught in the east coast storm that had raged on for a while, delaying most of the flights. For the certain flight, I was trying to get from Los Angeles back to Montreal with ease, but I recognized that the snow would keep my plane in LA for a bit. At least in California, it wasn't as cold as Canada. That's for sure.

With nothing to do, I plugged in my headphones and attempted to play Minecraft Pocket Edition while listening to the rough cut of my new song. I hummed along to the beat. Although I had to memorize a few lyrics of the song, the co-producers helped me figure out the tunes, and I knew that I could handle it. After listening once to the song, I quit Minecraft and closed my eyes, leaning back on the black leather seat in the waiting area.

Luckily, I grabbed a few gallons of coffee before arriving at the airport. If you think I'm being serious about the gallons part… then you don't know comedic timing. It was more like five cups, which I suppose is a gallon… I really don't know. With the coffee, it wouldn't matter whether my flight left at eight at night or five in the morning. I would be awake and ready to jump on board to get home. Cheerful… maybe not… but partly awake… yes.

I glanced down at the time on my cell phone. 1 AM. February 14th, 2014.

The date confused me. Was it already February? I guessed I had lost track of the date from spending too much time with the guys. But it also scared me. Wasn't the 14th of the month _Valentine's Day_?

Beginning to freak out, I pressed multiple icons on my phone to get to my contacts, eventually pulling up Adam's. Jason, Adam, LogDotZip aka Tyler, and Quentin still remained at the Team Crafted House 24/7, and if I were to call them to pick me up so I could spend Valentine's with the guys, they would probably let me stay another day. Then again, everyone except for Jason and I had a girlfriend, so that wouldn't have worked out so well for either of us. I pitied him less than I pitied myself.

It took me a few second to understand that I didn't want to bother my friends on their special day with their girls. Quentin had Annie; Adam had Alesa; Jerome, already back in Jersey, was with Louise; Ian was with Maddie; Tyler with Bree; Jason… was Jason. And I was just Mitch, the one always in the airports.

I slightly awakened from my sleep to find that someone had sat next to me two seats down. My eyes shifted to find a strangely familiar girl reading something off of her second generation black iPod and faintly singing.

_"_'_Cause it's too cold_

_For you here and now_

_So let me hold_

_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater..."_

That voice seemed too recognizable… Slowly sliding over to the edge of my seat to figure out what she was reading, the girl annoyingly glared towards me. Once her mahogany-colored eyes caught sight of my shocked expression, the girl returned to reading, paying absolutely no attention to my gawking. I scooted over to the chair next to her. She once again took a tiny peer over in my direction, but didn't bother to look for more than a few moments.

"Holly? Holly James?" I questioned, gingerly touching her arm. She glanced at where I placed my hand on her skin, and carefully pulled away.

"Do I know you…?"

I unexpectedly cracked a grin, "Mitch Hughes. From Montreal."

"Oh… you." Holly sighed and looked down at her iPod screen.

I bit my lip and peeked over her shoulder to try to read the screen, but she sneakily grabbed it away, "What've you been reading?"

She chuckled, "After I met you a couple of months ago, I started watching more of your videos and stuff. Good job on three million subs by the way. Later, I learned about this website called fanfiction, and read a few of the stories on their Minecraft archive about you. There was this one called _Living on a Few Memories_ that I liked. I recommend that you check that one out."

"I will… Are you a writer?"

Holly shook her head, pouting her bottom lip, "Nah. I don't write."

I chose to develop on another subject that she brought up when I first met her, "How have you done with surfing?"

"It's the reason I'm in LA. Training for a big competition in Hawaii."

"Congrats."

Several seconds passed without either of us saying anything. Holly out of the blue mentioned, "None of them remember the accident."

"Is that a good thing?"

She hastily nodded, "If nobody reminds anyone of the incident, then they won't judge me based on past experiences."

"That's good. Why are you in the airport for Valentine's Day in the first place? And at 1 AM? Don't you have a valentine?"

"No." Holly exhaled, gazing at the iPod screen once more.

"I don't understand why pretty understated girls like you don't have boys to call their own. Those guys where you're from are jags to not ask you out."

Holly perked up, beaming. Her cheek blushed light pink, "You really think so?"

"Yeah. Why not? You're smart, talented, good-looking, funny…" I burst out laughing, and Holly nervously glanced around although she giggled along at my comment.

"Mitch… don't be too loud," she told me through her giggles, "Don't forget it's one in the morning."

I looked around, seeing a few annoyed faces glaring at us. It was obvious we were stopping them from sleeping. I rolled my eyes, and Holly jokingly shook her head.

"_You're_ the funny one here," Holly teased me by lightly punching my arm.

"Ow," I pretended to rub out my arm from pain, causing Holly to laugh, "But you're funny too."

She punched me again, "I'm not gonna stop punching you until you say I'm not funny."

I chuckled and checked my imaginary watch, "Guess what time it is? _Half past not happening_."

"That's one thing those writers never added to their stories."

"Well, I guess it's time to create a new story."

Holly paused and glanced at me awkwardly, "What do you mean?"

"Do you wanna help me write a story? Maybe one that goes like… Ah! I got it!" In a rush, I pulled out a sheet of lined paper and a pen from my carry-on bag. Holly watched me, only tilting her head in confusion.

"What are you planning in that insane mind of yours?"

"I'm supposing you've watched a lot of my videos."

She nodded, "I'm recent, but haven't gotten to a ton of your old ones."

"I see." I held the pen in writing formation so it nearly touched the paper. Swiftly, I sketched out the words _Valentine's with Holly_ at the top of the page.

"Is that what the story is gonna be called? Doesn't it sound a bit cliché?"

"Nope."

"What's the plot?"

"So… a guy named Mitch meets a girl named Holly in an airport… She lives in North Carolina and he resides in Montreal… Holly loves to surf and sing while Mitch is a famous Youtuber… He falls madly in love with her although they have their differences… It's basically a love story."

Holly anxiously spoke her next few delicate words, "_Love_… story?"

I smiled, and placed my hand on her arm another occasion. The second time, Holly resisted to remove herself from me.

I leaned in closer to her ear and whispered, "How would you like to spend Valentine's Day here helping me finish this story?"

She smiled and startlingly situated her lips on mine, placing her hand against my dark blonde velvety hair. I refused letting go, even though I noticed those same faces from earlier staring at us. Their emotions, however, were no longer annoyed, but pleased. Knowing that people accepted love in an airport made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, and stay tuned for more of _Legend Part 1_, and hopefully release _Dreams _before February 29th. :P**


End file.
